Loki's Thirst For Cruel Revenge
by NerdLover203
Summary: A post Thor- The Dark World fic. Spoilers from the movie. More on the way when I have time to update. Loki is now in control and he plans on overruling all the Nine Realms; including Earth. How will Thor feel when the world he loves comes crashing down around him? And what will happen to Jane?


"Thank you," Loki said with a grim little smile on his face, watching Thor go back to Earth. He stepped off the throne of Asgard. Sif, Hogun, Fandral

and Hogun kneeled before him in chains. "What have you done with Odin," Sif questioned him, gritting her teeth. "Oh, the old fool has fallen into the

Odin sleep for the last time," Loki replied. Sif tried to break free of her chains, but before she could even make a dent Loki magically tightened the

chains and she fell silent. The others grumbled, but did nothing. "I am your rightful King now," Loki proclaimed, pacing around the room. "With my

excuse of a brother off on Midgard, and Odin taken care of, who can stop me now?" "Frigga would've stopped you," Sif cried, wincing against the

chains that bound her hands together. He turned around sharply. "Frigga is dead!" "Yes, but what would Frigga think of all this? She tried to make

you happy, Loki. Seeing you down on Midgard broke her heart. Adopted or not, she didn't care. Frigga wanted the best for you." Loki paused for a

minute, thinking about his mother. A look of evil lurked in his eyes. "Throw these four in the realm of Hel, along with Heimdall." Four guards appeared

from the shadows and dragged the warriors away. "You will regret this!" Sif shouted. Loki laughed menacingly as he sat back down on the throne.

"Ah, it feels so natural," he commented to himself. Righteous power surged through him.

Jane Foster sat on her bed moping with a tub of ice cream when she heard a knock on her door. "Go away," she yelled, digging her spoon into the

container. "But-"said a voice from outside- "I SAID GO AWAY!" Another subtle knock came followed by what sounded of a door being kicked down.

Heavy footsteps padded until Jane saw a very familiar face- once she hadn't seen in forever. Dropping her spoon, she ran out of bed and hugged the

man. "I told you I would return, again," he said, smiling, clutching the fragile woman in his arms. Suddenly she backed out of his hug. "Yeah, well, it's

been a while! Where were you?" "I had some important duties in Asgard, but I assure you, I'm back for eternity." He tried his best to attempt a

cheeky smile. "Good, 'cause I'm not going to that crazy place again," Jane muttered, grabbing the ice cream and spoon. Thor glanced at her curiously.

"Is this a Midgardian custom, eating cream of ice?" She ran to hug him when he suddenly walked outside, causing Jane to fall on her face. "Where;

where are you going?" she asked, getting up and following him out the broken down door. "Something is wrong in Asgard; I can feel it. It's an instinct

passed down through me by my father." "…Father," Thor exclaimed, grabbing Mjolnir off the coat rack and heading into the sky. "WAIT!" Jane cried.

"Urgh, not again!" she muttered, grabbing her tub of ice cream and heading back inside.

"Heimdall, I command you to open the Bifrost once again!" Thor shouted. The skies stayed closed. He sighed, wondering if Loki was up to his usual

tricks again. "I'll just have to use the back route," he sighed, turning in the other direction. The skies opened and swallowed him as a whole. "This

isn't Asgard," he said quietely to himself. This was a completely different world; of which he wasn't sure it lay in the Nine Realms or not. Dark pits of

lava spewed forth every few minutes. The ground seemed to be made of a crust containing dirt and animal bones. Dark and eerie clouds clouded the

sun above; if there even was a sun on this planet. The air was drenched with smoke and thick fog. Thor wasn't sure if there was even life on this

planet. As he walked around, parts of the ground seemed to give way at certain times, revealing a huge pit of magma at the bottom. "Is anyone

there?" he called out, still seeing no signs of civilization. In the distance Thor thought he could see something, but before he could make it out,

something jerked him from behind. "Heimdall, enough of your games," Thor began, but before he could finish, something had transported him into

Asgard. As he flew in the streets, people shouted and called his name. "Save us from our new ruler!" someone cried out.

Confused, Thor finally reached the palace. He landed outside only to see twenty guards against the door. "Let me in," Thor said firmly. "Not without

Loki's orders," one responded. "Loki's orders? Has Odin fell into the Odinson sleep?" Another guard bowed. "Thor, we pay all respects to you and

your family, for having another one lost." "Lost? What is going on?" Thor demanded. He shoved the guards aside with Mjolnir and walked briskly in.

"Brother! I wasn't expecting a visit so soon! I thought you went to stay with your earth **brat** for_ good," _Loki said, sitting on the throne. "Loki

Laufeyson! Enough with your trickery! Tell me, where does Odin lie?" Loki revealed a smirk. "You are still a fool, brother," he responded. Thor glanced

at him with confusion. "Odin is dead. For real, this time. No disguises. Odin is truly dead," Loki declared, letting out what seemed to be a chuckle. Tho

r rammed his hammer against Loki's chest, but flew backwards in the attempt. A few green sparks lashed out, acknowledging Thor that he had a

force field surrounding him.

He got up and walked back to where Loki was sitting. "Alright then, tell me, where are my friends and Heimdall?" "Oh, you know, the usual," Loki

responded. "Sitting in the pits of Hel. And if you don't behave your hammer, you could be joining them." He let out another menacing laugh. "There is

no one to stop me, Thor. I am truly the king of Asgard. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Midgardian, now would you?" "You

wouldn't dare touch her," Thor started. "Oh, but I WOULD! I would, _and I can,"_ Loki finished. A moment of silence fell over the two. "Loki, would you

really hurt the woman I love?" "I don't care about your petty little Jane. I want to see **you** hurt, Thor. I want you to experience what it feels like to be

broken, something you love just taken away from you. Just like you took the throne away from me." "I never took the throne away from you,

Brother!" "Father wanted me dead! He wanted you to have the throne. He never had anything to do with me." "Loki, you know that isn't true." "I

t isn't?" Loki stood up from the throne and began to circle Thor. "Oh? He must've wanted to see me suffer, then. He wanted to glorify you just so I

would suffer. That man always had a heart of evil," he muttered under his breath. "Just run back to Earth, Thor. That's where you belong. Leave me

here to rule Asgard," he finished. "Come back in a few years. I'll have everyone and everything under control; including Earth. My powers will grow

and I will become stronger. Everything will be in order, unlike the way Odin left it." He climbed back onto the throne. Before Thor could say anything,

he was transported back to Earth- the same way he had come.


End file.
